or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternian History
Alternian History summary Note: BS = Before Signless, AS = After Sufferer, Sweep 0 = the birth of the Signless Wriggling Era ( Pre-70 BS) Little historical documentation exists of the wriggling era, though it is assumed that there is a great deal of ancient history that occured. It is during this period that the troll population came to be and achieved space travel through unknown means. Before Recorded Time *'Unknown Time: '''The Scratch occurs, and the universe is created 100BS-70BS *'100 BS: Meenah Peixes is born *'''70 BS: Meenah Peixes defeats the former Empress of Alternia and usurps her throne, gaining the title of Her Imperious Condescension First Pupation Era (70 BS - 15 AS) Description 69 BS - 43 BS *'69 BS: Limeblood Rebellion '- The sub-ruling upper lowblood caste of the limebloods, in response to growing tyrannical policies and taking advantage of the weakened transitional authority structure, sparks an open rebellion against the upper castes *'67 BS: Limeblood Rebellion End '- The unruly limeblood rebellion is crushed through a joint military effort between the upper landwelling castes and the seadweller aristocracy *'67 BS: Limeblood Genocide '- All limebloods are ordered to be executed the the Empress, putting an end to any consideration for another rebellion 42 BS - 1 BS *'42 BS: 'Kurloz Makara is born *'31 BS: 'Retton Corrax is born *'26 BS: 'Cronus Ampora is born *'20 BS:' Kurloz Makara is ascended to the title of Grand Highblood, leader of the subjugglators and supreme pontif of the Mirthful Church *'20 BS:' Tethys Helios is born *'18 BS:' Retton Corrax rises the ranks of the Imperious Admonistration and is named Magistrict Officorium and Imperial Spymaster by the Empress, thus earning the title of Magister Raveneye *'18 BS:' Horuss Zahhak is born *'18 BS:' Cronus Ampora joins the ranks of the Orphaners. During his first mission, he his clawed by the creature he is hunting, and he is given the title of Orphaner Dualscar *'10 BS:' Horuss Zahhak joins the rank of the Imperious Admonistration as an Executor. He is given the title of E%ecutor Darkleer *'10 BS:' Porrim Maryam is born *'8 BS:' Aranea Serket is born *'2 BS:' Mituna Captor is born 0 BS - 15 AS *'0 BS:' Kankri Vantas is born *'0 AS:' Unable to find a lusus that would accept Kankri, Porrim flees the brooding caverns with him *'0 AS:' Through coercion, manipul8tion, gambling, and murder, Aranea Serket becomes the captain of a fleet of Gambligants, and gives herself the title of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang *'1 AS:' Meulin Leijon is born *'4 AS:' Now of age, Mituna Captor is sold to highblood masters as a psychic slave worker. He is given the title of the Ψiioniic *'4 AS:' Latula Pyrope is born *'8 AS: Signless' Revolt '- A mutant-blooded prophet known as The Signless begins preaching peace and equality in public spaces, rapidly gaining a popular following among lowbloods and highblood sympathizers. Porrim Maryam, now The Dolorosa, is the first of his apostles. *'8 AS:' The Ψiioniic abandons his indentured servitude to join the Signless *'8 AS:' Meulin Leijon joins the Signless to become the Disciple, and the two rapidly become matesprits *'9 AS:' Tethys Helios attends one of the Signless' sermons, and becomes a follower. She also take notice of the Dolorosa during this time *'9 AS:' Magister Raveneye secretly attends one of the Signless' sermons, and meets with the Dolorosa afterwards. He pledges clandestine support for their cause, but warns that he will eventually have to reveal them *'12 AS: Signless' War' - The popularity of the Signless' teachings becomes known to the highbloods, who begin to purge any who follow him. The ensuing revolt sparks a large sectarian war across Alternian space, with Alternia itself being the most heated battlefield *'15 AS:' The Highbloods, aided by the Condesce and Nautical Aristocracy, squash the last remaining strongholds o the Signless' followers *'15 AS:' Realising that he will no longer be able to protect the Signless' from the highbloods, Magister Raveneye visits his camp, and pleads to the Dolorosa to flee. Following the meeting, he informs the Highbloods that he has learned of the location of the rebels *'15 AS: Signless' Revolt End '- The Signless and his apostles are captured. The Signless is put to the irons, tortured, and executed by E%ecutor Darkleer, though not before he utters the Vast Expletive *'15 AS:' E%ecutor Darkleer is ordered to execute the Disciple, but he is unable to, and she (with the aid of Raveneye's agents), is able to flee and go into hiding. Darkleer flees as well with the aid of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, becoming the E%patri8. *'15 AS:' The Dolorosa is put into the slave market, where she is purchased by Orphaner Dualscar. Raveneye attempts to broker a deal to in turn purchase her from him, though the offer is rejected *'15 AS:' The Ψiioniic is brought to Her Condescension, and is bound into the Imperial battleship to act as its Helmsman Ancestral Era (15 AS - 220 AS) Description 16 AS - 20 AS *'18 AS:' Magister Raveneye contacts Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and arranges a deal for the capture of an unmarked jadeblood slave (the Dolorosa) from Orphaner Dualscar in exchange for information on Imperial fleet shipments and protection from judicial retribution *'20 AS, 14th Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' Marquise Spinneret Mindfang captures one of Orphaner Dualscar's ships along with its contents, among which is the enslaved Dolorosa. Mindfang uses the opportunity to taunt Dualscar by manipulating and seducing the slave. This eventually becomes the starting point for a more legitimate relationship between the two *'20 AS, 16th Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' Orphaner Dualscar has the Dolorosa assassinated and increases the bounty on Mindfang's head *'20 AS, 18th Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' The Dolorosa is cast into the sea, and reawakens as a rainbow drinker washed up on the lower coast of the Eastern Province. Porrim awakens with no memory of her past, with the exception of a residual memory of having been involved with Mindfang in some way shortly before washing ashore. This marks the beginning of Porrim's quest through the region to find and question Mindfang about her past *'20 AS, 20th Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' Orphaner Dualscar requests an audience with The Grand Highblood, to whom he reports his intelligence on Mindfang. He is executed by the Subjugglators on account of an unsatisfactory entertainment tribute *'20 AS, 23rd Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' Raveneye calls upon the highbloods to take action against Mindfang, who respond by sending Neophyte Redglare to conduct the investigation 21 AS - 80 AS *'25 AS:' Lucife Belzeb is born *'26 AS:' Ariana Tiloak is born *'27 AS:' Porrim abandons her search for Mindfang and settles in the mountainous area to the north of the Central Province, near a small secluded village in a sealed off valley *'30 AS:' Lucife suffers from terminal psychic over-stimulation. He is converted by Porrim into a rainbow drinker, making him her first fledgling and the first member of her drinker family *'31 AS:' Ariana, among many other trolls of the valley village, are converted into rainbow drinkers by Porrim *'43 AS: Sufferer's Legacy Founding' - The Disciple completes her final tome on the Sufferer's teachings before committing suicide. The teachings are retrieved and published clandestinely by Magister Raveneye, sparking a large scale revival of adherents to the Sufferer, including Neophyte Redglare. In response to the surge, Raveneye begins the creation of the "Sufferer's Legacy" project: an underground organisation devoted to carrying on the Sufferer's cause and supporting the coming of the second saviour he had foretold *'44 AS:' E%patri8 Darkleer dies of unknown causes *'66 AS:' Perses Helios is born *'78 AS:' Porrim is persuaded to leave the drinker family in order to pursue Mindfang and restore her memories *'78 AS: Dinker Village Purge' - The Grand Highblood sends a force of subjugglators to investigate reports of a heretical drinker village to the north of the Central Province. The village is burned to the ground, its inhabitants slaughtered, and all of the resident drinkers with the exception of Ariana are killed or captured. Lucife Belzeb is among those captured for experimentation by the subjugglator commander Vladim Dragul. 81 AS - 78 AS *'81 AS: Sinking of Mindfang's Fleet' - Neophyte Redglare destroys Mindfang's fleet, cuts off one of her arms, blinds her sevenfold eye, and apprehends her for her trial. Upon the official trial, Mindfang turns the crowd against Neophyte Redglare, killing her and subsequently His Honourable Tyranny before escaping to hide with the E%patri8, where she has a new mechanical arm constructed *'81 AS:' Magister Raveneye calls off the bounty on Mindfang *'81 AS:' Perses is among those who survived the sinking of Mindfang's fleet, but he washes up barely alive along the shores of the Stormlands, where he is found and nursed back to health by Porrim. At his request, Porrim subsequently turns him into a rainbow drinker Migration Era (220AS - 400AS) Description Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Tidal Era (400AS - 740AS) Description Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Imperial Era (740AS - 939AS) Description Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Second Pupation Era (Post-939AS) Description Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Category:Concepts